Schatten
by Laie Himura de Fanel
Summary: *YaOi* *Gravi / Weiss Kreuz X-Over* Never anyone has made an attempt to know better Shuichi... his past is darker than what we trough, and maybe it is the moment to return where he belongs.
1. Chapter 1

Shuu (also called Shuuichi): eeh?? What I'm doing here???  
  
Laie: mwa mwa mwa (crazy laugh)  
  
Shuu: ¬¬U uh...oh...  
  
Laie: Shuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!!! (hugs Chibi-Shuu-chan that begins to turn blue 'cause the lack of air)  
  
Hiro: ehem...soory for the interruption but...we need Shuuichi.....alive. ¬_¬  
  
Laie (frees Shuu): uuuppsss...gomen! ^_^U  
  
Shuu: but...Laie-san...why have you called us??  
  
Laie: (with glasses on... don't ask where do they come from.) ah, yes...Shindou -san, please, sit down, you too, Sakano-san.  
  
Hiro & Shuu: ¬__¬U  
  
Laie: today I'm begining with my first tranlation Spanish- English. It's my first fic in English soooo. be good, ne?  
  
The door opens and Weiss Kreuz enter in the room.  
  
Omi: but Laie-san. this fic is yours, ne?  
  
Laie: hai, but I want English people to read it, too. And in this way, I practise English. I hope that I won't make any errors!!  
  
Aya: ¬¬ can we go now?  
  
Ken: I've soccer practice.  
  
Shuu: I've to go to NG studios.  
  
Hiro: me too.  
  
Laie: u__ú ok, see you at the end of the chapter!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
*Disclaimer: it's sad but... I don't own Weiss Kreuz and Gravitation!! ¡___¡  
  
*Summary: Never anyone has made an attempt to know better Shuichi... his past is darker than what we trough, and maybe it is the moment to return where he belongs.  
  
*Pairings: I think that they are going to be= Yuki x Shuuichi, Ken x Omi and Aya x Yohji but if the reviewers want another one, they are free to choose!  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
-I'm homeeeeeeee!!! -Screamed Shuichi (A.N: I'm going to call him Shuichi because Shuuichi is too long!!) while he was throwing his shoes and running towards Yuki's studio- Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!  
  
The singer opened the door and he was going to jump in to Yuki when he surprised him putting a letter in front of his nose.  
  
-Baka (1), you've received this letter. Now go to read it and don't disturb! - Yuki closed the door of the studio with a loud "pam!" and he sat in front of the computer's screen.  
  
Usually, Shuichi will cry about how cold and mean Yuki was, and he will have been hitting the door until Yuki opened it and shouted at him, etc.  
  
But Shuichi was looking, confused, at the letter. In it only was written his name and, in a corner, the word Schatten (2). In the studio, Yuki arched an elbow, surprised with the silence that was in the apartment. and Shuichi was home!! With caution, Shuichi opened the letter. Inside there was only a sentence: "Come back when you want".  
  
Shuichi arched an elbow, and quietly murmured, "I don't want to". Without saying anything more, he stripped the letter and he throwed it into the bin.  
  
But the letter has socked somewhat Shuichi, and he sat in the couch, confused.  
  
-I don't understand it... I don't want to return, right? I mean... Now I'm happy with Yuki, I have a normal life, friends...  
  
*But are you truly happy? You and Yuki are always fighting. You've been with him for two years and nothing has changed between you two. Weren't you happier before? *  
  
Shuichi shocked his head, trying to shut up the voice inside. Of course that he was happy! He loved Yuki and Yuki loved him. But Yuki never told him that because. because.  
  
*Because he doesn't love you. All this time. YOU have been the one fooling himself trying to enter in Yuki's life.* Again, Shuichi shocked his head *Don't you believe me?? Go and ask him yourself*  
  
Yuki wanted to see if the baka was fine, so he opened the door and looked at him. He was sitting in the couch, looking at him.  
  
-Yuki...-Shuichi speaked very quietly, scared of the answer for his question- ...Yuki...do...do you love me?  
  
Yuki "tsk"eed and closed the door of his studio, while in the other room, the heart of a little pink head broke.  
  
-I suppose that... that means no. I'm a stupid, baka, idiotic moron. I've been lying to myself and I believed my lie. I suppose that... It's time to return with my cousin.  
  
The little one dried his tears and , with a determined look in his face, he picked the pone and dialed a number. A few seconds latter, a voice answered in the other line.  
  
-Manx?  
  
-I'm happy to have you back, Schatten.  
  
* * * * *To Be ConTiNuEd * * * * *  
  
(1) Baka=stupid.  
  
(2) Schatten= Shadow  
  
Laie: ........  
  
Shuu: ¡____¡  
  
Laie (hugs Shu-chan): I'm sorry!!!!  
  
Shuu: I... I thinked that in your fic I wasn't going to suffer!!!  
  
Laie: believe in me!! *____* I will finish it with a happy end!  
  
Weiss Kreuz: hey! You made us come for nothing!!  
  
Laie: ^^U but... it is the first chapter, in English, translated by me, and it was important!! You _have_ to be here!.  
  
Aya: I can't take it anymore....SHINAAAAIIIIII u_ú  
  
While Aya is following Laie around the room and Yuki smokes.  
  
Omi: ehemm....well, I suppose that I've to say this stuff about "the reviews are writter's food!"...you choose if Aya kills Laie or no! I mean... with reviews Laie will go on with this translation!! ^___^ Only follow the arrow!  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
||  
  
V 


	2. Chapter 2

* * * * * *In the last chapter * * * * * *  
  
The little one dried his tears and , with a determined look in his face, he picked the pone and dialed a number. A few seconds latter, a voice answered in the other line.  
  
-Manx?  
  
-I'm happy to have you back, Schatten.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
With the legs trembling and the eyes puffy from crying, Shuichi picked the things that he loved most. In a few seconds he was in the hall, putting on his shoes. He looked sadly at the living room and the couch that he has sleept in the last two years. He left his Kumagoro in the place where his shoes where a few moments ago.  
  
-Bye, Shuichi Shindoh. Take good care of Yuki, Kuma-chan.  
  
Without making any noise, Shuichi closed the door and left the building without looking back. He left to never return, or at last, that was what he throught.  
  
In the street there was a car waiting for him, and Shuichi smiled when he saw a familiar person inside.  
  
-Manx!!  
  
The woman told the boy to enter and he obeyed instantly. When the car was driving by the streets, Shuichi was the first to spoke.  
  
-Where are we going?  
  
-To the flowershop where you are going to work from now on. From now one you will be again Chiaki Sagara (1). You are going to work with Weiss Kreuz (2), there are the files of your new mates.  
  
Shuichi (3) looked at the photos of his news mates while Manx explained a bit about everyone. She told him that Aya looked a bit cold but that he was an excellent leader , Shuichi was surprised to see that he was only 20 years old, his look was too mature. Yohji looked like a carefree, but Manx told him that it wasn't true at all, his look , too, was mature but he didn't look like a 22 years old; to Shuichi he looked younger. Manx told him that Ken and Omi were about his age. Ken has 19 years, Omi 17 and he himself was 18¸he thinked that maybe they will be good friends.  
  
-We are here. I can't usher you up, so you will have to go alone. Tell them that you are his new assistant, they have been alerted that you were coming.  
  
-Ok. Thank you, Manx.  
  
-Thank you for comming back, Schatten.  
  
The two of them smiled and Shuichi left the car to go into the flowershop. It was called "Koneko no sumi Ie" and it was full of girls screaming. He wondered why where all screaming and smashing themselves.  
  
-KYAAAAAAAAAAA!!! IS OMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII-KUUUUUUUUN  
  
-WWWAAAAAAAAAAA!! AYAAAAAA-KUUUUUUNNNNNN!!!  
  
-I've seen this flower before!  
  
-What are you talking about? If Ken-kun has touched it, then it is MINE!  
  
-Today there are the FOUR of them together!!!  
  
-I've to have a date with Yohji-kun!!!!  
  
Shuichi smiled. So, his new mates have a 'Fan's club'. He was happy that, at least his fans weren't that bad. Pain crossed his face. He won't see his fans never again. And he won't see Hiro, K, Yuki... because he wasn't Shuichi anymore. "They will be better without me. Hiro and K will be mad, Tohma will be happy because he will have his way free to Yuki, and Yuki will be happier without the 'baka'. And that's all. I can't believe that anyone never tried to see past my mask. They never wondered if behind the hyperactive and always-smiling Shuichi was more. Anyway, it's over. Shindoh Shuichi is dead."  
  
Omi made his way towards him, and they shook hands.  
  
-You must be Sagara-san.  
  
-Hai. And you must be Tsukiyono-san.-Shuichi smiled.  
  
-Call me Omi, please.  
  
-Ok, but you will have to call me Chiaki, ne??  
  
The two of them smiled at eachother and Omi ushered Shuichi to his room. Shuichi left his things in the room and then he went to the bathroom, where he dyed his hair. If he moved around with his pink hair, he will be recognized. Now he had his hair black. He smiled at his new look and he decided that, with his pink hair, Shuichi has died definitely, and now he was Chiaki. Yuki was a shadow of his past.  
  
Omi called him because it was dinner time, and he meet the rest of the group. He liked them all, and soon he was accepted like one member more of the team.  
  
-Chibi 2, can you give me the ketchup?. -said Yohji looking at Shuichi. When he saw the surprised face of Shuichi, he added :- Of course, Omi is Chibi, so you will have to be Chibi2.  
  
-I'm not Chibi! -protested Omi.  
  
-Whatever you say, Chibi -answered Yohji and everyone began to laugh while Omi blushed.  
  
"I think that I will like to be with them." Said Shuichi to himself. After two years of vacation, he returned to the shadows, without knowing that this time, the enemy will be more powerful than before...  
  
Continuará* * * * * *  
  
(1) Chiaki Sagara: the name comes of Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne and the surname from Rurôuni Kenshin...I've no imagination ! ^^U  
  
(2) I suppose that there are more Weiss groups, 'our' is the best... later you will find out more...  
  
(3) I will continue calling him Shuichi, but when the others talk to him, he will be called Chiaki.  
  
^********^  
  
Laie: I know, I know... this was REALLY short. but I can't continue if you don't tell me what pairings do you want. You will have to vote!! Here are the pairings (note: with a, b, and c, Shuichi is ALWAYS with Yuki)  
  
a) Aya x Yohji, Ken x Omi  
  
b) Yohji x Omi, Ken x Aya  
  
c) Yohji x Ken, Aya x Omi  
  
d) Aya x Shuichi, Yohji x Ken , Omi x OCC (NemKess give me the idea... ^o^ thanks!)  
  
c) Aya x Omi, Ken x Yohji, Shuichi x OCC  
  
Laie: I hope that you understand me... It's my first English fic!! If you see any errors, please tell me with a review!!  
  
Kenren 19: mmm. I don't understand. Shuichi has a cousin??  
  
Laie: *face covered with shadows. * It's secret! *chibi again *Some things aren't in the anime 'cause. well, It's a fic ^o^ I'm glad that you liked it!  
  
NemKess: This is a promising start to what could be a very good fic. ^_^ And I personally would love to see Aya with either Omi or Shuichi. (if you must put Yoji w/a guy, Ken's the best choice! ^_^)  
  
Laie: ^o^ thanks!!! *hugs NemKess * Let's see what happens with the votes. n__n  
  
Ashura Akuma: Too short a chapter (hehe...) and you stop when things are getting so interesting m...schatten ne...kewl.  
  
I love Weiß and Gravitation and you put them all together what more can I ask for ...=)  
  
Laie: *hugs Ashura * I love Gravi and Weiss, too! ^__^ I will try to update soon, thanks for the review!!  
  
Kazuki 14: Ne ne.. Shuichi is one of the Weiss? This is cool! You wrote the story well.. (nods)  
  
Gambatte ne!! Waiting for your next chapter.. And please write longer ne?  
  
Laie: *blushes and hugs Kazuki * arigatô!! I wrote well?? I can die happy now!! ^o^ He he he. I will try to write longer from now on, when you vote the pairings!!!  
  
White Crescent: :-) I was glad when I saw a Weiss/Gravi fanfic..XD Oi, not a bad start! ^_^;; Make the next chapters longer though? XD I'm gonna die of suspense with chapters this short.. :-P  
  
Laie: thanks!! I will try to write longer!! Really, everyone is telling me to do so I will try! Please, don't die! *hugs White *  
  
Nightwings: more?  
  
Laie: ^o^ your review whas short but intense *laughs and hugs reviewer *  
  
Lady Jam: WAI! Kawaii! Write more! It's interesting! Please update soon! *begs author* Please! ^_^V  
  
Laie: thanks!! But I will beg you to continue with your fic "Change of Destiny". I hope that it will end a Tohma x Shuichi!!! I will try to update soon!!  
  
After everyone has left the room.  
  
Laie: ¡__¡ sniff. I'm happy! 7 reviews in ONE chapter!!! I will try to write more, minna!! But first, I'm dying to know what pairing will be the winner. Mmm. From now on, this fic won't be a translation, because in the Spanish version the pairings are different. Ah! And if you don't know Weiss Kreuz and you want a description of each character, review me and I will put it in the next chapter!  
  
Aya: u___ú Laie.  
  
Laie: ...hai?? *trying to look innocent *  
  
Aya: I've appeared in the fic but I haven't talked!!!  
  
Laie: ^^U em. sorry!!  
  
Aya: Sorry isn't enough. SHINAIIII  
  
Laie runs with Aya chasing after her.  
  
Omi: ^^; please, vote and left reviews. they are writer's energy! 


	3. PoLL

POLL / ENCUESTA / QUESTIONARI /  
  
Ok, I think that I've to do this right so... You will have to vote the pairing that you like with a review. If you have your vote published in a review but you've changed of opinion, feel free to vote again ^_^. If you like the pairing you have voted in your review, then you don't have to vote again.  
  
This time the poll will be a little diferent!  
  
a) Aya x Yohji, Ken x Omi  
  
b) Yohji x Omi, Ken x Aya  
  
c) Yohji x Ken, Aya x Omi  
  
d) Aya x Shuichi, Yohji x Ken , Omi x OCC (NemKess give me the idea... ^o^ thanks!)  
  
e) Aya x Omi, Ken x Yohji, Shuichi x OCC  
  
f) Aya x Shuichi, Ken x Yohji, Omi x OCC  
  
g) Another pairing (You must write who with who)  
  
Thanks to everyone that reviewed! Soon there will be the next chapter, and it will be larger!! I promise! ^___^  
  
THE POLL ENDED THE DAY 22/08/2003 THE PAIRINGS HAVE BEEN MADE! THANKS EVERYONE!!! 


	4. Chapter 3

Laie: *in chibi form * waaaaa!!! O__O I can't believe it!! Only 2 chapters and the poll and I've. I've.25 REVIEWS!! OH MY GOD!! I can't believe it!! *cries, hysterical * I'm soooo happy!!!  
  
Shuu: ¬_¬ I think that people is more interested in knowing what pairing won the poll.  
  
Laie *in chibi form, covered in shadows * mwha ha ha ha I won't tell you!! Mwha ha ha ha. You'll find out soon or late. anyway, at the end of the chapter, we will talk more, ok? Now, with the fic.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Disclaimer: can you believe it?? Gravi and Weiss Kreuz AREN'T mine!! ¡__¡ sniff.  
  
Pairings: not telling!! Mwha ha ha ha  
  
Others: YAOI, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi, yaoi and. yaoi?  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
-Guys, we have a mission -said Omi, entering in the kitchen with a paper in his hands.  
  
Ken, Aya, Yohji and Shuichi looked at him. Waiting for hi to tell them more.  
  
-It's a bit long to explain now. -said Omi, biting his lower lip.  
  
-Ok -said Aya, understanding Omi - we will talk this nigh about it. Don't go to any date today, Yohji - Yohji put a face but said nothing- Now you better hurry up or you're going to be late at school.  
  
Looking at his clock, Omi almost jumped. He was going to be late! Saying goodbye to everone, he left the house.  
  
Ken shook his head, smiling.  
  
-This Omi.  
  
-And you're going to be late to soccer practice -said Aya. Now it was Ken who jumped.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Shuichi smiled; he loved working in the storage of the flowershop. They have decided that it was better this way because a lot of people was searching for him, and they didn't want to risk the safety of the boy. The mysterious disappearance of the famous singer Shindoh Shuichi was immediately a hit everywhere. Police, TV, radio and others were searching the boy. Even in the streets, posters showed the face of the singer with a telephone number to call in case that anyone saw him.  
  
Shuichi was a little surprised, but he sighed //what where you expecting? After all, they need a singer. soon, I'm sure that soon they will be searching for a new one. //. He tried to not care, but it still hurt a little to think that.  
  
So, now he was working in the storage, watering plants and cutting braches. The good think was that it was a humid atmosphere. The bad think was that he was alone, and that means that he had time to think, and that usually ended with him getting depressed with memories of Yuki.  
  
The ex pink haired boy looked at his clock. // Oh, no!! It's almost lunch time and today it's my turn to cook! And I haven't bought anything!! // Quickly, he left the storage by the door at the back of the shop (he coulldn't exit by the front door, he could be seen) and then he put his sunglasses. Almost running, he went to the market; not knowing that, in the bar in front of the shop, there was a man looking at him.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
The man saw the black haired boy run by the street, and a small smile appeared in his lips. He dialed a number in his phone and waited. When he listened someone pick up the phone in the other line, without waiting anymore, he said:  
  
-I've seen him. He has dyed his hair and now it's black.  
  
-Where is him? -the voice of Tohma Seguchi said.  
  
-I think that he is working at the flowershop of Amaterasu(1) street number 15.  
  
-Ok. Continue watching him and confirm if he works or not in this shop.  
  
-Ok.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Tohma smiled. Quickly, he dialed a number in his phone and waited. When Yuki called him, about a week ago, begging him to help him to find Shuichi, Tohma agreed. First, he didn't like the boy because he was like a child, but it seemed that Eiri loved him, so if Yuki was happy with the boy, he will get the boy back to him. He mobilized all his spies, and all the medias.  
  
-Hi -the usually cold voice of Yuki Eiri now seemed colder.  
  
-Hi, Eiri-san -Tohma couldn't help but smile. He loved telling good news to Eiri.- he has been seen.  
  
-Where? -Tohma notified that Eiri seemed excited. but this wasn't possible, right?  
  
-Amatersu number 15; my spy think that he is working at the flowershop but.  
  
Piiii Piii Piiii Piii. Eiri wasn't in the other line anymore.  
  
-. but he wasn't sure.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Eiri left his house running. With a record time, he ran towards his car.  
  
He had been a coward, not telling Shuichi the truth. He loved him, with all his heart. But he was afraid that he would left if he told him that. Now, he was determined to find the boy and to tell him the truth; then he will ask him to return home. He missed the boy, a lot. It seems like when you lost something, you see how much do you need that.  
  
But he was going to get Shuichi back. And he will never let him go again.  
  
Yuki arrived to the flowershop half and hour later. But it was closed.  
  
-Damm it -he said, very angry.  
  
He walked to the bar. He was going to wait here; something told him that the wait was going to be large.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
-Oishii!!! -said Omi licking his lips.  
  
-Thank you - Shuichi smiled- but I've bought this in the market of the corner. They have prepared food... -he laughed nervous- Last time I tried to cook, I almost burned the kitchen!!  
  
-Let's go to work -said Aya, looking at his clock- we have five minuts to open. Omi, you're going to be late to school again for your afternoon classes.  
  
Ken made a face.  
  
-Yes, mother Aya.  
  
All laughed and began to left the room, while Shuichi began to wash the dishes.  
  
-See you later!! -screamed Omi while he was putting on his shoes.  
  
-Don't be late! -said Shuichi.  
  
Omi looked at him, confused. Was Chiaki that excited about the new mission? Later, he decided, I will ask him a few questions.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Ken, Aya y Yoji had just opened the shop and it was all full of sreaming girls.  
  
-Don't they go to school? -asked Aya, a bit angry.  
  
-I've already told you that I only look after girls over 18 -said Yoji, but the girls ignored him.  
  
Suddenly, a blonde man with honey eyes entered in the shop. He seemed to look after something, Aya thinked, because a looked all the shop, seeming to be searching something or someone.  
  
-Excuse me -said Aya - can I help you?  
  
Yuki looked at him with cold eyes. Everyone was looking at them, because the two men seemed equally cold, and they didn't show any emotion.  
  
Finally, after a short silence, Yuki spook.  
  
-I'm looking for Shuichi Shindo , rumors say that he works here.  
  
All the girls began to talk, exited, and they looked the shop trying to see if the famous singer of Bad Luck was there.  
  
- I'm sorry, but he doesn't work here. -answered Aya coldly- Correct me if I'm mistaken, but you are Yuki Eiri, right?  
  
Before Yuki could say something, all the girls where surrounding him, screaming and begging for autographs. He looked at the red haired boy that has spook with him, and he saw his eyes shining with laugh. Shit.  
  
With difficult he entered into his car, and looking for last time at the flowershop, he swore that he would fin Shuichi. But first he was going to talk with Tohma.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
(1) Amaterasu: she was the Japanese god of the Sun. I don't know how the street of the flowershop is called, so I put this name ^^U  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
Thanks to all the people that reviewed!!! I haven't got time to thank each of you for reviewing, but I've read all your reviews!  
  
About the pairings. the poll ended with almost the same numbers of votes for each pairing!! O_O wow!! I didn't know what to do, but now I've got an idea and let's see what happens *smiles * mwha ha ha....  
  
I think that I've the best reviews in all FF:Net; all of you have cheered me up! ^o^ thanks! I specially love the reviews that tell me bad thinks: that I'm a little rough, the chapters are short, that I spelled some word wrong, . yeah, I know that's a bit strange, but in this way I learn and I try to get better. Was this chapter larger?? MMmM. Anyway, soon there will be the first pairing and Shuu-chan has some relation with that.  
  
Ah, and someone asked me in what language I speak. in Catalan!  
  
Reviewes: o_O  
  
Yes, yes. But I also speak Spanish. I'm still learning English. If you see any grammatical errors, or something like that, tell me, ok? ^_^ Ah, and in the next chapter I will try to write longer, and I will thank every reviewer personally!!!  
  
Thank you for reading.  
  
Ja ne! 


	5. Chapter 4

Laie: *looks at the room and blushes * mm.hi. er.  
  
Omi: ^^ Laie-san, don't be shy!  
  
Laie: *blushes even more * but. but. look! I've got 43 reviews. Oh. My. God. A lot of people is reading my fic!! What if something bad happens and . what if.  
  
Ken: ^_^ don't worry, Laie!  
  
Laie: *cries * but look!! I've a flamer! What do I have to do?  
  
Omi: Laie, _ that_ wasn't a flamer exactly. It was more. anyway, you had a lot of nice reviewers!! n__n Well, at the end of the chapter, we will thank the reviewers and then, we will talk more.  
  
Laie: ^__^ ok! Thanks minna for reviewing!!  
  
OoOoOoOoO  
  
Warning: Y A O I  
  
Warning 2: I don't own Gravitation or Weiss Kreuz.  
  
OoOoOoOoO  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
-La li loooo!! -screamed Shuichi while he entered in the room- sorry for the delay!! I was in the storage when a little cat entered and, of course, I had to search that little neko, but then another little neko entered and they were hiding from me, so I had a very hard time searching them, but in the end I found them. That's why I'm late!  
  
Ken, Aya, Yohji y Omi looked to Shuichi with the eyes very open, wondering how a person could last that long without breathing and doing at the same time a little jumps. They recovered slowly of the shock, while Shuichi opened a map that he himself has made of NG studios. Now the boy had a serious expression in his face.  
  
-Er...- Omi began- we think that somebody will attack Tohma-san in his office. It seems that he is the last leaving the building.  
  
-Hai -nodded Shuichi, pointing in the map where Tohma's office was- usually, he leaves around 11 at night. His office is in the third plant, we can go there by the emergency stairs and by this two windows even it will be easier if we go by the stairs, I think that it will be better if we enter by this window, because it is in the wall that is in this small street; and usually this street is empty.  
  
-Why can't we go by the stairs? -asked Aya, he wanted to know all the details.  
  
-Because it makes a lot of noise. This stairs are made of metal, and it is a bit rusty.  
  
-And this other window? -asked Ken.  
  
-We can use that one, too. It is in the same part of the building as the stairs, and if we use that one we don't have to enter by the door. But we will have to use the stairs.  
  
-Ok. Then we have the first part of the plan -said Aya- we will have to work in groups. Four of us will have to go by the stairs, two of them will enter by the window and the other two by the door. One of us will have to enter by the other window, and he will have to climb the wall. This way, we will have all the enters covered.  
  
-But...  
  
-Chibi 2, don't worry about the noise -smiled Yohji- we are trained to make this kind of missions, and I don't thing that's going to be a problem.  
  
-And the groups... ? -asked Omi looking at Aya.  
  
-I will enter by the other window, alone -said Shuichi, a determined look in his face- I'm trained to climb, and I've got experience of other missions.  
  
-Ok -said Aya- Omi will come with me by the door.  
  
-Ok, and Yohji and I will go by the window -said Ken.- Now, we need more information about the target.  
  
- Hai -said Omi and he caugh a few papers that he had left in the table- we don't know how many are they, but we think that we know their target. They want to kidnap Tohma-san to use him as a hostage to capture someone else, we don't know who. One thing is sure. They are a group of murders that have engaged others groups of murders.  
  
-This sounds familiar -murmuró Shuici. Everyone looked at him- I think that I've seen something like this some time ago, when I worked with Unklarheit (1).  
  
-Please, try to remember. It can be really important -said Omi- and it can help us with the mission.  
  
-Hai. I will try. If I remember something, I will tell you.  
  
-Then, the reunion is over? -said Aya.  
  
-Hai! -was the answer, and everyone left the room.  
  
Shuichi smiled. It was the moment to begin his plan! During the first days, the pink haired boy saw that his new mates had a _big _ secret. Ok, maybe no that big, but it was something that the boy knew how to help them with it. He saw the looks that Aya send Ken when the boy wasn't looking at him. He saw the way that the black haired boy blushed when he spoke with the red haired. And of course, he decided to play cupido. So, when the two soon-to- be-lovers-thanks-to-Shuichi-cupido were busy with the shop, he went to their rooms. He caught Ken's pajamas and took them to Aya's room. Then, he changed the lock of the door so it would be in the other side of the door: in the aisle. His plan was very simple. When Ken went to his room, he would see that his pajamas weren't there. So he would go to everyone's room asking for it. And when he went to Aya's. Shuichi would lock the two of them inside, so they would have a lot of time together! Shuichi almost laughed at the amazing idea he had had. Of course, they couldn't break the door, because they knew that in this way, they would have to pay it.  
  
The pink haired boy went to his room and waited. He listened to Ken asking for his pajamas to Omi, Yohji and...  
  
Knock. Knock.  
  
-Aya? It's me, Ken. Can I enter? I have to ask you something!  
  
Shuichi had to bite his lip. He was almost laughing! His plan was doing perfectly well!  
  
Suddenly, he felt very lonely. He missed Yuki. He knew that it was another life, that he had to forget about him. But the truth was that he still loved him. And Shuichi cried in the first time since he was with Weiss Kreuz.  
  
-I miss you a lot, Yuki...  
  
OoOoOoOoO  
  
(1) Unklarheit : Oscuridad, aquí representa que es otro grupo de asesinos.  
  
OoOoOoOoO  
  
Laie: ok, ok. That was short! But I've to thank the reviewers and. ^o^ sorry! Well, let's go to thank the reviewers.  
  
OoOoOoOoO ReviEwS = AnSwErS & ComMeNts OoOoOoOoO  
  
Laie: ^^ ok, now let's begin with the flamer! It confused my a lot, It's the first flamer that I had since. well, since always!! Ok, let's read what the anonymus (¬_¬ coward.. I don't bite! At last, you could login. ) flamer said.  
  
** 'A': You know your story just is like the fic 'All my Life' from asa- chan.  
  
Shuichi is also a member of Weiß and his code-name is 'Schatten'. His hair is also black.  
  
And her fic was posted sooner.  
  
Oh well.  
  
Laie: really? O__O It shocked my a bit. You know, I hate people that copy, I've a 'clon' of mine that had made a story about Shuichi's past, a lot like mine. I hate people that copy, and I don't want to be like them. So, you think that I've copied this fic. Well, if the codename of Shuichi is Schatten is because I've an argument, and according to that, it has to be his name. And anyways, who told you that this girl hasn't replaced his chapter? O_o I don't know. anyway, if it bothers asa-chan, I will change the name. It will be difficult 'cause if you have read my Spanish version of this fic, you'll see why Shadow is the codename of Shuichi. And anyways, the argument is a lot different! Soon there will be more characters, and you'll see that our stories are totally different! In a few words: I DON'T COPY. Please, 'a'-san, don't bother answering this, I hate flamers.  
  
**Megami: ^_^ I'm glad that you like my story! *blushes * you speak Spanish? Cool! I can help you with that! Espero que dejes más reviews pronto, me encantan! ^o^  
  
** Ashura Akuma: Of course it will end with a 'happy ending" n__n I hate sad endings, but maybe it will turn a bit angst. Thanks for your review!  
  
**Lady Jam: ^__^ I don't know what to tell!! I'm happy when you say good things about my fic!! *blushes *  
  
** Kenren19: *hyper blushes * ^////^ Thanks! I didn't know that my English what that good! *insert evil laugh here * but I can't tell you the pairings. well, now you have seen that there is Aya x Ken! Thanks for reading my fic! *hugs reviewer *  
  
** White Crescent: of course you can call me Laie ^o^. He he he. so the last chapter chapter was larger? Cool!! I will tell you what weapon has Shuichi really soon. just wait! ^_^  
  
** Kazuki 14: *blushes even more * Thanks!! I really don't know how to thanks you. ^_^ I'm glad that you like my story!  
  
** firedraygon97: *evil laugh * mwha ha ha... Aya was a lot smart in the last chapter, ne? n_n mwha ha ha I think that I will do that frequently, what do you think? ^o^  
  
** annakas: ^__^ don't worry, they will be together. but Yuki has to suffer a bit! Mwha ha ha Glad that you liked the scene between Aya and Yuki, you're right, the two of them have cold eyes!! *hugs reviewer * don't cry! It will end with a 'happy ending' and Laie never lies!!  
  
** Rebecca: he he he You love this Shuichi? Me too! I through that somebody can't be that happy, so I made a dark past for Shu-chan. Soon, we will know his past with more details.  
  
** Johan Neu: ^_____^ Glad that you like my fic!! Ah! And did you know that your second name 'Neu' in catalan means 'snow' ? It's very beautiful!!  
  
** Ryuchi-pika: u__u nop, I'm not Japanese. but I know a bit of Japanese! I went to a academy of Japanese and I've learned some. I'd love to help you! Well, let's try a bit. Atashi wa supein-jin to nihon no gakusei desu. ^o^ I think that I've write that correctly!  
  
** Sarfox The Tod: mm. A Gravi / Zetsuai x-over will be pretty interesting! ^__^ Don't worry, I'm sure that soon there will be a fic about that. And you don't want to try making one?? *cheers reviewer *  
  
Laie: mmm. I think that I haven't forget about any reviewer. Thanks minna for reviewing, and see you soon!! ^____________^ 


End file.
